


Imparted Tradition

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Ghost?, M/M, Spirits, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: On the night before Kurapika and Leorio's wedding, Leorio meets a woman that is familiar yet unfamiliar to him. He didn't know that he will receive a great blessing as a wedding gift.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Imparted Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's nice to see you guys here. This is a just a concept that I thought off randomly as I was thinking of an update to my other story. Obviously I had a writer's block. So I just ended up getting out my frustrations in this. 
> 
> I hope you like this story! If you want, we can be mutuals in my twitter acc: @LEORlOPALADlN (the 'i' is lower case L)
> 
> Not beta-d!

Just like their rich soil which made their harvest bountiful, the Kurta tribe had a rich tradition.

They do something for everything.

The Kurtans would celebrate each life born and each life taken. They would spend their time in festivities when crops are being cultivated and shared among their people. They would sing their songs with their beautiful language upon the marriage of their kin. They would pray and ask for the heavens to bless the start of a new generation.

Kurapika would still continue that tradition even if its only him left to do the job.

The ritual will start by the first sunrise and end when the moon shows through the skies. He will kneel and kiss the ground where he was born as did his ancestors had done way back before. He will then face his parents and shower them with a flower named after him; as every people within the tribe are named after a certain flower. Had his parents been alive, Kurapika would have received a blessing from his mother with a flower named after her; but his life has been cruel and actually having the courage to continue this is hard for him; but Kurapika had become courageous. He will not be facing this alone. He has people around him, supporting him in his endeavors.

Kurapika is only grateful that he, at least, was very studious as a child for he was able to retain the concepts of their culture inside his head. Perhaps, he will be able to pass this knowledge on their children.

* * *

Leorio does not believe in ghosts or any spiritual things. He does not believe in the idea of “sixth-sense” or paranormal activities. Contrary to popular belief, he is most logical when it comes to these kind of things; however, not being especially spiritual does not mean he cannot respect Kurapika’s beliefs and cultural tradition.

And so he finds himself standing in the middle of a forest, where his betrothed has been born, as he waits his husband-to-be to complete his rituals.

Leorio and Kurapika is to be wedded tomorrow morning in the place where Kurapika grew up; under the trees where his ancestors has been married, on the same soil where the past Kurtan couples danced with their bare-feet… and also the same place where the unfortunate event happened. Kurapika wanted to part ways from this place with one last beautiful memory. He also stated that their wedding may be able bless the restless souls of his people. That is why even if Leorio initially thought that it was disturbing, he just kept his mouth shut and silently agreed. This wedding is important not just to him but also for Kurapika. Besides, he loves the blonde too much that he can’t turn his request down.

Right at this moment, Kurapika is kneeling on the ground as he speaks a language that is pretty much foreign to Leorio’s ears. The only thing that he is sure of is that the words are Kurta (obviously). He did ask Kurapika whether the blonde wanted to have some time alone or if he could come and also pray beside him. The young Kurta only told him to wait by the side and that he does not need to do what he would be doing.

So as an obedient fiancé, he patiently waits him there… The only problem is that, Leorio is getting _bored_. He could take a short nap but it might be a little bit too rude if Kurapika comes to see him sleeping with his back on a tree while his mouth is slack-opened. Maybe he could stroll around; not that far away but enough so he can shake his boredom off. Right, he might as well just do that.

Stealing a glance from the kneeling form of Kurapika, he tip-toes his way towards the other side. His eyes could actually take a glimpse of a nearby pond, reflecting the glittering stars of the night sky. The reflection of the stars on the water enthralls him to look further.

Maybe it's a pond where the Kurta Mothers had washed the clothes of their family, or a pond where they got their water for their crops, or a pond where young Kurapika played with- his small feet splashing some water within the air as his eyes twinkled like the stars above and his hair glowed like the sun.

The thought invites Leorio to move on his own.

The pond isn’t that far and if he looks over his shoulder, he could still see the silhouette of Kurapika. This place can make his mind be refocused and calm his nerves from his nearing wedding day. Although he doesn’t like to admit it, but getting married and officially binding yourself to another person whom you’ve thought could never be yours is actually _too…_ exhilarating.

Crouching down, Leorio makes a face because he is a lanky man and hasn’t worked out ever since coming down from the black whale ship. To be honest, he admits to himself that he is getting out of shape. Leorio’s doesn’t care anymore about it. The Phantom Troupe is gone; the Zoldycks are no longer going after Killua and Alluka; they don’t need to go to the depths of the world as hunters. It’s peaceful now. They can relax and Leorio can just worry about building a home or treating patients to his small clinic.

When he finally finds the right position for him, he reaches out his hands and gently taps on the water. _The ripples are beautiful_. When you get older, you tend to appreciate the little things- he thinks and then smiles at his own thoughts. Leorio has grown.

“Son, I wouldn’t be sitting like that near there. You can easily fall and get yourself wet. It would be such pain if you catch a cold right now!”

Leorio almost shoots up from his seat out of panic. He must admit, the sudden voice coming from his left scared him for a good second. Who wouldn’t be when it’s literally the middle of the night in the middle of, basically, nowhere and when you thought that you’re all alone?

With wide eyes and gaping mouth, Leorio whips his head towards the voice and almost curses when he sees a smiling face just inches away from him.

“Oh my! You can hear me..?” Almost a whisper, the woman inquires inquisitively and finally retreats her face as she straightens her body. “This is a first!” She chirps.

Leorio does not hear the last part because he is too busy clutching his chest from the initial shock. He doesn’t want to think that his potential cause of death would be being ‘startled’. He wheezes out his words. “Oh god you scared me.” Good thing that his body did not shake; but he decides to stand up and slightly back away from the pond. The woman is right, it would not be wise to crouch near there.

“Hm! Hm!” She puffs her chest while nodding her head, her blonde bob bouncing with her movement. “What a handsome young man you are. I bet you’ll be a good husband.” The woman comments on to herself, not quite talking back to Leorio just speaking to herself. The energy coming from her somewhat reminds him about Gon. However since she came out of nowhere, he should be on guard; especially when he didn’t feel her presence at all. He trained so hard that his _sensitivity_ would be at its peak anytime. Leorio is a hunter and as a hunter, being alert ended up being his new normal. So how come that this woman managed to randomly popped out within his field?

He eyes her suspiciously. “Ma’am. Just where the hell did you come from?” Leorio is… well, as always, _tactless._ While he is humble in front of his patients, he is still quite rude to those people he thinks are dangerous. This woman is no exception. She could be after the kids or after Kurapika. God knows what Kurapika did during his mafia era.

The woman stops from her giggles and senseless streams of comments. “You’ve got some guts too huh. That’s nice.” And then- she _smiles_. A true, genuine smile. A smile that reaches her grey eyes and lightens the tip of her short blonde hair. She smiles _peacefully_ that Leorio suddenly hears at the back of his mind that this person in front of him is _harmless_. “You see **_**son**_** , I have been here for… for a very long time…” Her melancholic voice full of regrets and silent apologies ghosts within Leorio’s ears; and he can’t help but to stay silent and watch her speak.

An untold story unfolding before him.

He just stands there watching- because he probably thinks that blonde hair and grey eyes turned to subtle scarlet matches well together.

“I was waiting for someone…” She continues, her eyes longing and hurt. It reminds Leorio of Kurapika when he talks about his family.

“Can you _please_ help me?”

Leorio snaps from his trance, blinking away his awe and unconsciously nodding his head despite not knowing what her request could be. He figures that it wouldn’t be too hard. Maybe. “Sure. I-- ah, I mean okay? But I’m not so sure what I can do. If you ask me to get some impossible shit then I’m sorry ma’am. I’m not the one you’re looking for.”

The woman chuckles, bringing a hand over her mouth. “Silly boy! Of course you’re the _perfect one_!” She knowingly wiggles her eyebrows and winks at him. “ Well this wouldn’t be too hard.” She huffs and then places both of her hands besides her hips. “You just have to find a certain flower. It’s really _tiny”-_ she makes a pinching motion with her hand to demonstrate how small it is - “and its petals are kind of round. Does it makes sense? And it is color red just like my clothes!”- and then she points on her familiar yet unfamiliar garment. Leorio definitely hasn’t seen this one and yet he feels like he has.

The woman continued, “the center of it has teenie-tiny bulbs which has the color of my hair. Good luck finding it! It should be just around here somewhere.” She finally ends her sentence and then motions her hand to shoo him away.

Leorio frowns and then starts to sulk as he cranes his neck to look for the flower. “Why can’t you just find it yourself if it’s just around here?” He grumbles but still moves around the area. He spreads a bush with his bare hands. “Where did you come from anyway?” He asks in the middle of his findings. The woman is now perched on a nearby stone, grinning at him.

“I’m just from around here.” She says and then points a finger. “There look in there. On the ground.”

Leorio groans and scratches his head in defeat. Why is he even listening to her? “Ma’am don’t be ridiculous. You _can’t_ be from here.”

The woman frowns and then inquisitively tilts her head. “Why not?”

“Because-” Leorio bites his tongue before he could say something inappropriate. It’s not his place to say.

The woman seems to notice his hesitation because Leorio suddenly stands upright with an apparent knot on his forehead. So without even thinking, she ends up continuing what is on his mind. “Because of the massacre.” She deduces; not quite like a question.

Leorio evidently stills.

“I knew them. I knew the Kurta people. This place was nice. They were nice.” She sighs in a mix of intimacy and sadness. A face when someone hits nostalgia. “Your husband-to-be is also a Kurta right?” She asks nicely and Leorio flinches a little bit.

His frown deepens. “I didn’t say that he is.”

The woman blinks and then half-coughs and half-chokes her words out. “W-well you mentioned it to me earlier! I-I also saw him praying in the Kurta way.”

“I also didn’t tell you that he’s my partner.”

The woman gapes at him. A long stretch of silence passes by in between them.

The woman was the first one to break the ice as she awkwardly stands from the rock and huffs. “Well did you find what I’m asking for?”

With a sigh of defeat, Leorio just lets the woman be. She’s harmless, that’s the most important thing. “Obviously no.” He answers rather unmotivated. Besides, he doesn’t think that their conversation would go anywhere.

“Leorio, you’re not looking with your eyes! The flower is right there. Goodness son!” She trots herself _pass_ Leorio- quiet ****literally**** \- The feeling was a whip of cold subtle air; and he almost gawks at the sudden realization.

She knows his name and she just passed right ****through**** him.

Leorio suddenly had an urge to shout at her. “I don’t _ever_ remember telling you my name!” He half screeches because in all honesty, realizing that she might not be a _person_ creeps the hell out of him.

The woman seems to not care as she effectively dismisses him by standing beside a small bush of tiny red flowers. “Son, here. We don’t have much time.” She says and then quickly glances over Leorio’s shoulder, _over_ where Kurapika is praying. She then looks back at him. Leorio is met with a set of determined grey eyes. The same eyes which he actually came to love. It’s too familiar not to take notice. If Leorio’s heart is skipping loudly and the blood on his face has drained, he wouldn’t like to admit that he’s actually scared shit right now.

“Listen. I want you to dry this flower. Grind it until it turns powder and then mix it with water so it will turn into paste. I want you to draw the very same flower on your husband’s forehead. Can you do it tonight? You have to do it before your wedding day. It’s for good luck and happy marriage!” She quips and then sighs with a hint of regret. When she does that, Leorio’s feeling of being scared instantly dissipates.

She looks down on her feet and shrugs her shoulders. “I would do it if I could but… for now, you have to do it.” She apologetically smiles at Leorio and nods her head as if she is reassuring him of something. “Would you take care of him?”

Leorio freezes. His eyes wide, his breath shaky, his limbs numbing. Somewhere behind his mind, he knows who this person is.

He isn’t so freaked out anymore.

“Yes.” He says weakly but determined; because he knows that if he shows any hint of reluctance, she might not be able to _rest in peace_.

The woman smiles. Her eyes turns a subtle hue of scarlet with tears betraying to fall. “I’m so glad. I’m so relieved. Thank you.”

Just as Leorio is about to ask her name, a voice intervened between them.

“Leorio? I was looking for you.”

Leorio instantly snaps his head towards Kurapika’s voice behind him. His eyes are stark wide and his face is probably pale but he just can’t think what to react at this moment.

Kurapika raises an eyebrow as he frowns. “Hey, why are you looking like that? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” He remarks and then gently reaches out so he can caress Leorio’s face. “Let’s go back in our tent? Gon and Killua is waiting for us.” Grey eyes smiles at him and Leorio’s heart almost leapt out from his mouth.

“K-K-Kurapika. She-- umm. Can’t you--” Leorio brings his attention back to where the woman was standing, pointing his finger out. Obviously, she is nowhere to be seen and any hint of another human being there is not apparent at all. It is as if Leorio had been alone this entire time.

“Leorio I think you need a good night sleep. Let’s go.” Kurapika tugs his sleeves but Leorio tightens the muscles on his legs and instead chooses to stay for a little longer.

“Go on. I’ll- I’ll follow back. I just need to do something.” He says and then detaches himself away to walk towards the tiny clump of red flowers.

The woman said he has to pick these.

Kurapika rolls his eyes and then sighs. “Fine. Just don’t lag behind.” He turns to his heels and then starts to walk away. What an impatient man. Kurapika never changes.

When Leorio is sure that Kurapika is far enough from him, Leorio makes a playful remark as he takes out his pocket knife. “See ma’am? Look at him! I wonder why did I even want to marry someone like him. I guess he takes it from a certain someone huh.” Leorio _knows_ that even if no one is _physically_ there, she would still be listening; the cold breeze that gently blew over his head says so.

After getting a handful of red flowers, he tucks it behind him hoping that Kurapika wouldn’t notice and starts to follow his fiancé. He steals a chaste kiss to amend for making Kurapika wait.

That night, Leorio did what he was told to do. Since there was no sunlight, he dried the flowers by pressing it hard in between his medical pocketbook. He hopes that it would be enough. He also tried drying it near the bonfire. Once he thinks that the moisture is gone, he grinds it as much as he could. The woman said that he should be able to make a paste out of it, and so he did.

The whole process took him hours which deprived him from any amount of sleep. He knows that he would look horrible in their important day; but Leorio just _can’t_ miss this out. He has to do this; in respect for Kurapika and in respect of _her_ wishes.

And on the very first hour when the sun shines, Leorio did what he was told to do.

Kurapika wakes up with a red mark on his forehead- a tradition in their tribe for when a person is to be married. This was a job of the mother. If the mother is not present, then the father. If the father is still not present then the spouse; a familiar scent of a long forgotten flower- the very same flower that has the name of his mother; and a buried memory now being unearthed before him- a memory when his mother once said that she would dry the _Almeyan_ flowers, grind it herself, and make a paste so she would draw the flower on his forehead when the right time comes, which never came but Leorio is _doing_ it right now.

How would Leorio know? How _could_ he know? His tradition? This method?

Leorio doesn’t believe in spirits or in any spiritual things… but maybe starting today, he might as well pray.


End file.
